Tricks, Treats, and Traps
by AeroAlpha
Summary: Part of the Starting Anew saga. Alpha and Gumball are excited for Halloween, and what's more fun to do then pull three tricks up their sleeves on their fellow classmates. Will it go well for the two though? Short-Story.


**Trick, Treats, and Traps**

_By: AeroAlpha_

_**-Halloween Special-**_

_**Alpha's P.O.V.**_

I woke up from my sleep and realized what day it was. Yes! It's that one day of the year and it had finally come! Man, I've been waiting forever. So I sat up and hopped off my bed, already filled with excitement.

"Can't wait to meet up with Gumball and start this thing." I said to myself. Since it was Friday, everyone in school was going to wear their costumes, so with that in mind, I fixed my bed before heading into my closet. I then pulled out a pair of green boxing gloves and black boxing boots.

"At least I can wear this for once." I said as I sat them down. I walked back to the closet to change out my original attire and putted on a black well-fitted tank-top and green boxing shorts with a red strip to each of the sides. After I did that, I made my way to the counter that was beside my bed. On top of the counter was a gel-container, which I then opened it and dipped my fingers in it. I look at the small mirror in front of me, as I then rubbed my paws and fixed up my hair in my usual style.

"Hair, check." I noted and smiled at my reflection.

After I had brushed my teeth, I then putted on the boots and finished changing when I had equipped the boxing gloves on. I left and went heading down the stairs but just when I was about to reach the bottom, a crazed masked man with a huge machete showed up!

"ARRGGH!" The psycho waving the weapon at me, making me fall down a step or two before landing on my rear end. Man did that hurt. Before the next thing, the guy removed the masked as it only turned out to be my DAD. Shesh, he caught me off guard and scared the pudding off of me.

"Dad!" I told him. "Really? You could of killed me."

"Should of, would of, could of, but I didn't." He said back. My dad has a weird sense of humor and I couldn't help but chuckle at his remark, despite of what happened a few seconds ago.

"I got you good though, didn't I?" My dad asked, helping me up off the floor.

I rolled my eye and gave him a smirk. "Yeah, I guess you did. Well, I need to leave for school right now."

"Aright then. Have a fun today." He told me as he patted me on the back before heading upstairs.

I then made my way out the house, but not before hearing my parents conversation for a brief moment.

"Jason, don't tell me you going to scare people again this year? Especially not like that, you'll scar the little kids." I heard my mom say.

"I mean why not! It's fun…and don't worry, I'll try to only scare the teenagers Rose." My father said back.

"You know, sometimes you act like a little kid." My mom's voice was the last I heard before leaving.

* * *

><p>I finally got to school and saw Gumball rummaging through his locker, so I went up to him. Apparently, he didn't notice me standing behind him because the blue cat himself was doing his little dance.<p>

At this point, I decided to get his attention. "Hey dude." I said, greeting him.

Gumball did turn around, but when he did, he was scared of my sudden appearance. "AHH!"

"Ah! Gumball calm down, it's just me." I was surprised by his actions. Gumball then quickly regained himself before speaking.

"Alpha? Dude, don't creep up like that. I may be a cat, but I'm not a ninja."

"But you are dressed up as a kung-fu fighter." I gladly pointed out,

He then glanced down at his costume, then faced back at me again. "Well yeah, but that's besides the point…" Gumball then seemed to recognize my costume. "Oh! You're that dude, Little Mac right?"

"How did you know?" I asked him with a strange look. Only a few students like Ocho and Alan knew who I was dressed up as, so when Gumball knew, I wondered.

"A while back, this guy, named Mike, showed me about the game Punch-Out. It's a retro game but he usually liked to play those kind of games. Anyways…are we still going to do this?" He explained and reminding me about our plan for today. Almost forgot about it till now.

"Huh, oh of course. You the stuff for the pranks right?"

"Yup. Got the bucket of goop, zombie face paint kit, and the fake arm." Gumball said as he stepped to the side, showing me the supplies in his locker. "What about you?"

I went to my locker, which was a couple yards away from Gumball's and came back to him. "I have the joy buzzer, the red food coloring, and got my invitation to Carrie's Halloween party." I told him, showing him the invitation.

"Sweet, same here." My friend showing his. We then planned to set up our prank traps, so we nodded at each other and went to work.

* * *

><p>For my first trick, I wanted to do something so simple yet so humorous. The old joy buzzer handshake prank. I looked down a hallway and noticed Bobert walking down in my direction dressed as Abraham Lincoln, so I equipped the buzzer on my glove and stopped him in his tracks.<p>

"Hey Bobert." I greeted with my arm raised up, ready to surprise him.

"Greetings Alpha." Bobert replied with a nod before reaching out his claw, prompting to shake with my paw.

"Put em' there." I said. I was anticipating when Bobert's hand got closer to mines. After what felt like forever! His claw connected with my buzzer and saw as a thousand bolts course throughout Bobert.

His whole robotic body was shaking and twitching, that is till he stopped in an instant before shutting completely down, as a puff a smoke shorted out of him. I realized that…I didn't really think this one through. I slowly backed away from him before anyone could see. I turned and went around the corner and Gumball was there.

"So how'd it go?" My blue furred friends wondered.

I poked my head around to where Bobert was. Shut down. I tried to think for the right wrongs and couldn't think of something.

"Somewhat." I replied, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Sounds good to me." Gumball go the main gist. "Now come along Alpha, let's go do the zombie prank."

With that set in mind, Gumball and I collected our stuff and made a path towards the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later...<strong>

Along with Gumball and I, we brought Darwin, he was dressed up as Poseidon. Carrie, and also Jamie to help us out with this prank. Now Jamie was dressed as a vampire and she liked to join us because it seemed that she wanted to scare the crap out of people for a good laugh and I don't blame her, it's the same reason why the rest of us are doing this. I mean come on, Halloween is Carrie's favorite holiday, for an obvious reason.

Ok now back to the prank. Alan, Carmen, Teri, and Leslie are the only ones in the gym, since today at school is a half day and school clubs were open. While all of us had our zombie looks, Carrie flew into Gumball's body and controlled him from there because I mean it's Gumball we're talking about here. It also makes it more real and believable. As the students we are scaring were at the corner talking, I signaled Darwin to shut off the lights and he went to do so, making the area dark.

We heard mumbles of confusing. Great, we got them now. Me and Jamie moved to their left side while Gumball/Carrie and Darwin flanked to their right. We moved at a slow rate, limping, and moaning like the undead. It seemed to have work so far, as when we slowly approach them, they were frightened and panicking.

"…uuurrrrgggh…" 'Zombie' Jamie said.

"BRAINSSS…." Escaped 'Zombie' Darwin's lips.

Then as we raised ours arms, before grabbing them, Teri, in a nurse costume, freaked out so much that she fainted.

"Wait!" Alan wearing a cowboy hat, making us stop. I was confused for a second.

"You can take me but don't take Carmen. It hurts me a lot if something happened to her, I care for her that much." The balloon told us, being cheesy once more, much to our dismay.

Seeing that Teri had fainted, Leslie dressed up as an Indian, had froze in fear and the other two freaking out, we decided to disappear with Carrie hopped out of Gumball and teleported us out of there. Our job kind of went well?

Next thing, we transported in the janitor's closest and rubbed off the paint and other necessaries. As we exited, Jamie spoke up.

"That was fun, but I was two seconds away from punching that balloon…he's soooo cheesy! Later losers." She made a vomiting gesture and walked in a direction. I can say the same for myself, Alan has been like that since I first met him.

"Well, you guys coming along or what?" I asked Carrie and Darwin. The two nodded in response and tagged along with us for the last prank.

* * *

><p>Now Carrie was telling me what was the last prank for today but I didn't tell her so she'll be surprised when it happens. At this time, it was lunch and after lunch, school would be over, so we saved a quick humorous prank for last.<p>

Gumball and I got our food trays and went to sit at our usual table. As we started eating, I saw Clayton across the cafeteria.

"Hey Clayton! Come over her for a second." I shouted, getting his attention, as well as most other students. He heard me call his name and hopped his way to our table.

"Hey guys, what do you want?" He asked us once he reached us.

Gumball showed a smirk and I soon followed afterwards. "Nothing much, but do you mind telling us that story you told us earlier today, to the rest of the students in this cafeteria?" Gumball ordered.  
>"Sure thing man." Clayton then cleared hid throat. "Ok you guys, what happened this morning went crazy. When I woke up, it was just like any other day but when I left my house, a meteor came crashing down! That's when I decided to go check it out, since it was just around my area. When I got there, it was a metal contraction and I didn't really know what it was. From that point…" He trailed on.<p>

**26 Minutes Later…**

"…And that when the UFO showed up and flew off. So that was why I was almost late to school." The clay finally finished his 'true amazing' story.

When he was done, Gumball gave a single clap before speaking. "Great story Clayton, it was really entertaining. But since we're on the topic of stories here, let me tell you a quick one about my Granny Jojo." Gumball picking up the school plastic knife.

"Now she said to not mess around and be careful with knifes because accidents can happen." As Gumball said that, he accidentally slice his arm off and blood was spilling out of it! Everyone freaking out and a few seconds later, the lights started to flicker on and off as more blood started to ooze out from the air vents and drip to the floor. It was becoming everywhere! Then the flickering lights stopped.

"AHH!" Gumball screamed before changing his tone. "HA! I got you guys!" Then we both burst out laughing, as most people were shocked and freaked out.

Next thing, Principle Brown busted through the doors, seeing the mess and saw us laughing. "Gumball and Alpha! What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded.

Gumball and I looked at each other, our laughter ended with a worried face. Just when we were about to say something, the school bell rang, ended the school day as the two of us ran and hauled out the school, leaving Principle Brown in the dust.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night...<strong>

It was nigh time, and after Darwin, Gumball, and I were finished with trick-or-treating, we went to meet up with Carrie at her huge Halloween party bash with everyone in their costumes, ranging from superheroes to movie characters to cute simple ones and so on. Like Tine, she was dressed as a pirate and she looked funny with the little hook on her hand, but nobody didn't say anything about, afraid from being crushed beneath Tina's foot. There was flashing colorful light, tasty foods, loud music , and good times rolling. It was a crazy party and around during the party, Gumball and I decided to chill outside for a while.

We were eating a couple of our candy bars when Carrie phased through the front door and landed right beside me, laying down as I was.

"You guys having a great time?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah, today was a good day." Gumball answered, I nodded in agreement.

"So what happened at lunch. How did you guys do that?" Carrie wondered, raising a brow.

When she asked that, we then started to explain. The fake arm Gumball got was from Granny Jojo, when did that similar trick on him. We were able to get the blood effect perfectly, we added the red food coloring to the goop and it turned out to look like real blood.

"How did you guys get the blood fall from the ceiling?" Carrie questioned.

"We had Lexy help us out by putting the goop in the air vents. She was also the one that did the flickering lights." I told Carrie. Thanks to Lexy that it had worked.

Afterwards, when we were relaxing, out of nowhere, a lot of water fell and drenched me and Gumball. We were surprised to see Darwin and Jamie looking down on us, holding a large bucket and cracking a smile.

"…wow…" Gumball said, before getting up and heading back inside, probably going to deal with Darwin.

I turned to look at Carrie laughing for a while before stopping. "That was funny. But are you alright Alpha?" She said to me.

I looked down at myself, all wet. Great… Then I notice something, my candy didn't get ruined! I picked up my candy bag and pulled out a chocolate bar, looking at Carrie again as she was waiting for me to say something.

"Well, at least all my candy are all good." I told her.

After she hear what I said, she couldn't help but roll her eyes and giggle, as I took a bite of my chocolate bar. Man…don't I just love Halloween.

**There you have it guys! I really wanted to do this and I had only a short amount of time to do it but I managed it. Yaaayy! :3 I hoped it turn out well so tell me what you think my fellow readers. I know it's kinda short but that's beside the point because this is my first time writing something like this, and also, i decided to write a not-super-creepy-story ****so hopefully,****I'll write a horror one next year or maybe sooner****. **

**Let me know if you want me to write a Christmas special, if so, then with what characters? I want to do a Christmas one as well.**

**Thanks once more to RSM, NeoNimbus, Lexboss, and to others for the support and help. You guys are amazing people! It motivate me to write.**

**With being said, I hope you enjoyed this little story and do expect more in the future.**

**I hope you have/had a great Halloween! Boo…I guess XD**

**Peace be with you!**

**~AeroAlpha**


End file.
